


Unsteady Stitches

by too_spicy_to_handle



Category: Feral (Wildworks Video Game)
Genre: Mention of Character Death, Other, THIS IS REALLY BAD ANGST!!!, and its angst, andrulian im so sorry, but it isnt in the actual fic, i feel so bad the first actual andrukino fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_spicy_to_handle/pseuds/too_spicy_to_handle
Summary: hey what if andrulian got a headcanon spark disease and straight died (help)
Relationships: Andrulian Fawnlynn/Kino (Feral)
Kudos: 4





	Unsteady Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by my cool qpp @robinary theyre so cool
> 
> alt title: ONE BAD GLOOP AND SHE DO WHAT I YOINKY (my cool friend esca suggested the current 1)
> 
> ALSO. ONE OTHER THING. i hc that andrulian has a mask on that is not his face !! let him have a cute little deer face !!! thank you and goodnight

It was purely inconvenient that Andrulian was sick on a workday. He felt awful about taking the day off, especially when it meant leaving his birds to do all the work, but he couldn’t function the way he was currently functioning. His hands were shaking so awfully that he couldn’t even sew a single stitch. So much for getting work done at home.

Ailments and other illnesses in Sparks weren’t too common, but they weren’t unheard of, either. He had looked up his symptoms on his phone earlier, read a few sentences, and promptly shut it off. The light from the screen had given him a particularly painful headache, and he was not in the mood for it.

One of his birds had perched on his shoulder as if sensing the pain he was in. They cooed sympathetically, its eyes worried while it studied his face. “I’m fine, Worm,” Andrulian said, wincing a little from the effort. “I just need to rest for a bit.” 

The bird hesitated for a few moments, looking at him closely again. It finally nodded, nuzzled him, and took off.

Andrulian sighed as he watched it fly away. He was tired, considerably so, and thought over seeing someone. There weren’t many doctors for Sparks, but if she wasn’t busy… maybe he could ask Delilah for her judgment. Almost as soon as he thought of it, he pushed the idea aside. She was already busy enough with running the place, and she didn’t need anything else to worry about.

Hearing a buzz, he looked towards where he had carelessly thrown his phone aside from before and hesitantly picked it up. It was a message from Kino, asking if he was free tonight. How ironic. He lowered the brightness so he could actually stand the light, and started typing up a quick reply. _Can’t. I do believe I’m sick with something._ Realizing it wasn’t enough, he added something else to it; _I’m taking care of myself, though. Hopefully, it’s just one of those weird colds._

He almost immediately got a reply, which he smiled faintly at.

_Are you going to be okay by yourself? I can close up early and take care of you if you’d like. You shouldn’t be by yourself, love._

_Kino, I’ll be fine. You worry too much. I’ll call you later, I love you. <3._

_I love you too. Please, be careful._

Andrulian turned his phone off and put it (carefully this time) on the nightstand beside his bed. Afterward, he stood up, only to notice that his legs were vanishing. Wait. What.

He looked down, completely freaked out, and stumbled to get his phone with legs that apparently still worked even though they weren’t visible. He was just about to call Kino when they suddenly came back. 

_Okay. Maybe that was just a little hiccup with my form_ , Andrulian thought. He chalked it up to the fact that he was sick and not feeling very well. It wasn’t too much to worry about. He put the phone down and sat back down on the bed. He was going to get something to eat, but after the whole legs vanishing ordeal, he was way too tired for that. Maybe he could get some sleep.

He checked over his bed for eggs before he laid down (as this was his birds’ favorite place to lay them, instead of their nests), and finally, deeming his bed egg-free, laid down to sleep. If he was lucky, the cold should be gone by tomorrow, and he could go back to work.

-

Andrulian woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. His whole body was hurting in an achy, flu kind of way, which made it difficult if not impossible to go back to sleep. He reached over to turn his light on (when did he turn it off?), but his hand phased right through it, flickering as if the lamp wasn’t real. Or, better yet, as if he wasn’t real.

He wondered if he was dreaming for a minute, but then realized, Sparks don't dream. Or at least, Sparks from his planet didn’t. This was definitely real. He kept attempting to turn on the light but found it impossible. His form was not cooperating with him.

It took a few minutes, but his form stabilized enough for him to be able to turn the light on. Andrulian was breathless. He had no idea what had just happened, and he was terrified. After contemplating for a moment, he reached further over the nightstand for his phone.

He fumbled to grab hold of it, hissing quietly to himself when it dropped on the floor. Of course. He called for Worm, a little tweet he had done countless times, and let out a relieved sigh when he saw the bird fly into the room. 

“Worm,” he said breathlessly, “I need you to get the phone off the ground for me, please. Can you lift it?”

They looked at him warily, chirping once. With another pleading look from Andrulian, they seemed to sigh and flew down to pick up the phone, although it was a lot of trouble for the tiny thing. Andrulian felt awful.

Worm dropped the phone on the bed, landing beside it with an exhausted chirp. Once Andrulian was comfortable enough with his arms so that he wouldn’t drop them, he gently lifted Worm up to himself, nuzzling them. “You did well. Thank you.”

Worm perked up a little at this and nuzzled him back, cooing softly. Andrulian smiled wearily and placed them back down before shakily reaching out for his phone again. He unlocked it, much to his relief, and quickly dialed Kino’s number before his form gave out again.

Kino answered nearly instantly. “Love? Are you okay? It’s after twelve, you’re normally up way before then.”

“I’m… sicker than before,” Andrulian said at length. “My form’s been acting strangely for a while, and I’ve been phasing through things occasionally.” He looked over to Worm, who was curled up with one wing splayed out. “I had to ask Worm to pick my phone back off the floor, and the poor thing’s exhausted.”

“Your… your form? _Phasing_?” Kino asked worriedly, making sure they heard him correctly. “That’s…not good. I’m coming over,” they had already started heading on their way; their voice was hard to hear through the other end. 

“Stay on the phone with me?” Andrulian questioned, fiddling with his hair. Well, trying to. It was harder to do since he had no idea when his hands wouldn’t work properly. “I’m kind of on edge right now, if you will,” he said nervously.

“I understand, love. I’ll be there soon, don’t worry.”

Andrulian and Kino had talked on the phone for only a few minutes before Andrulian heard the front door open, and heard a click on the other end of the phone line.

“Kino,” Andrulian said tiredly, accepting the embrace they gave him once they made their way to his room. “Do you realize how tiring it is to not be able to touch things randomly?” he tried to joke, but then realized it didn’t make sense.

“Oh, my, are you delusional?” Kino went along with it, putting a hand on his forehead. “Ah. Well. There goes the joke,” they said. “You’re hot.”

“I know,” Andrulian laughed. “You are, too, you know.”

“Andrulian,” Kino’s gaze was playful, but their voice was stern. “This isn’t anything to be joking about. How long have you been sick for?”

“Around… two days? Counting yesterday and today,” Andrulian answered. “The vanishing started as soon as I got done talking to you yesterday, though,” he watched as their face paled. “...Is that bad?”

Kino hesitated. “No, of course not,” they lied. “You’ll be fine, love.” They cupped Andrulian’s cheek with one of their hands. “I’m sure of it-” they cut themselves off as their hand phased through his face. “-oh, dear.”

“Kino, you don’t have to lie to me,” he said softly. “What exactly is going on? I want to know.”

“You’re… you know what spark regression is, correct?” They took their hand away, wanting nothing more than to reach back and comfort him, but they couldn’t.

“I’ve… never heard of it,” Andrulian admitted, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the sound of it. “My parents were very protective about what I did and what I knew up until I left to come here, but you already knew that.”

“Well, you’re normally immune if you’ve had it before. The simple stages are when your form flickers, and that’s that. You either get well, or…” Kino trailed off.

“Or?” Andrulian looked up at them. “What happens?”

“Well, it advances to the worst stages,” they said slowly. They didn’t want to scare him even more than he already was. “You become a ghost, per se, like what you’ve been experiencing. Then… you…” Kino trailed off again, tears forming in their eyes. They hated this. So much.

“I’m sorry,” they wiped the tears from their eyes. “You essentially lose all of your memories, become dangerous, and… you can guess the rest.” They didn’t even want to say it, let alone think of it.

Andrulian, ironically, looked like a deer in headlights. His eyes were wide, and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but couldn’t find the words to.

“Oh, love,” Kino couldn’t stop the tears from falling at the look of his face. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I wish this hadn't happened to you. I really do.”

“I don’t really… know what to say,” Andrulian laughed, but it wasn’t a happy one. “Do you- do you know how much time is left?”

“Well, you haven’t lost any colors yet… and you aren’t dull looking, either. Maybe a day or two. It moves quickly.”

“You seem to be quite knowledgeable on this subject,” Andrulian said bitterly, regretting it after. “I’m sorry. It’s just a lot to take in.”

“No, it’s okay. I completely understand. It happened a lot where I grew up,” Kino said, struggling to not audibly cry in front of him.

Andrulian hated seeing them cry. If he could do one thing to make them never cry again, he would do it instantly. But it seems the only thing he could do in this circumstance was live, and that wasn’t bound to happen. “Kino, it will be fine.”

“Andrulian, it’s _not_ fine. You’re going to die, that shouldn’t even be possible for us to do normally. How are you not scared out of your mind?”

“That's the thing,” he said quietly, “I _am_. I don’t want to make you feel worse, though. You don’t deserve that. Maybe you should just go home, I can… take care of myself…” he said, meaning it in more ways than one.

“I’m not going to let this happen to you alone,” they said fiercely. “I’m going to stay with you. I love you more than anything else on this planet. I’m not going to leave you.”

“Kino,” Andrulian whimpered, wanting nothing more than to curl up beside them. “I love you, too. So much so that it hurts.”

Kino sighed heavily, a sob wracking their body as they tried to wrap their arms around him, but they only phased through. This was agony. Attempting to comfort your boyfriend, but not being able to touch him?

“Kino?” Andrulian inquired, looking up at them again. What a mess. They were both crying their eyes out.

“Yes, love?” they asked softly.

“Will you take care of Worm for me? And the others,” he looked over to the said bird, who was still asleep. “I trust you the most, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to them.”

“Of course I will,” Kino promised. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> and. a cliffhanger. no i dont ever intend to write another chapter i just didnt know how else to end it! oopsies! i didnt wanna write him actually. ykno. i would Cry


End file.
